


Those Who Know Better

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: When the Pack Finds Out [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Confrontation, Controversy, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Underage, No underage, Polyamory, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is hailed by a police cruiser on his way home. Of course the officer pulling him over is none other than Sheriff Stilinski, who has a lot to say to Chris after learning about Chris' relationship with Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Who Know Better

Red and blue swirling lights flashed in Chris’ rearview mirror. Chris squinted, trying to see through the patrol car’s windshield to get a glimpse of the officer driving the vehicle.

Male and middle-aged.

Chris had a sinking suspicion he knew exactly who was driving the car despite the murky features of the man’s face through the windows.

With a defeated sigh, Chris flicked on his turn indicator and pulled off on the side of the road.

He watched as the police car followed him to the curb and parked behind him.

Chris gripped the steering wheel tight as he waited for the driver to step out and reveal himself. Chris tried not compare the anticipating moment to the many times he’d wait for a target to step out from behind a tree or bush to give him a clear shot, but his mind rebelled.

Chris’ stomach churned when Sheriff Stilinski emerged from the vehicle. He’d expected as much, but he’d hoped that it would be a different officer. It was almost as if Sheriff Stilinski had been lying in wait to pull Chris over.

Chris and Peter had moved out of Beacon Hills to be closer to Stiles’ college, and unless they were visiting old friends or needed information from Deaton, they rarely went into Beacon Hills. Chris had only ventured into Beacon Hills because he’d gotten a tip that someone was selling a grimoire that once belonged to a powerful witch.

He’d made contact with the seller, set up a meeting time to see if the book was real with the intent to dispose of the book if it was. Within moments of the start of the exchange, Chris had concluded that he was dealing with an amateur con artist and a fake spellbook.

He’d just been heading home, and now he was about to get the shake down from Stiles’ father.

Chris closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He’d known this confrontation was destined to happen the moment Scott and his friends learned about his relationship with Stiles and Peter. He’d just hoped it would be somewhere more private.

Once he’s settled his nerves, Chris rolled down his window, and kept his expression neutral. “Sheriff, what can I do for you?”

“Mind stepping out of the car, Argent?” Sheriff Stilinski asked, his voice and decorum professional.

Chris knew better than to let the authoritative attitude fool him; this was a pissed off man—no, a pissed off parent. “I would like to know why I am being pulled over first.”

“You were going over the speed limit.”

_By about five miles_ , Chris thought. The other vehicles on the road had gone much the same pace, but Chris knew that legally Sheriff Stilinski still had every right to pull him over. Stiles would probably label it an asshole move on his father’s part, but it didn’t change the fact that Sheriff Stilinski had caught Chris on a technicality.

“The last time I checked, driving over the speed limit doesn’t warrant having me step out of my car, unless I was displaying signs of intoxication. Was I?”

The corner of Sheriff’s Stilinski’s mouth twitched with irritation.

“Listen, if this is a social call, fine; I’ll step out and we can have this conversation face to face, but don’t approach me as a police officer and then try to use your authority to pressure me into talking to you.”

“I’m still on duty. I was just heading back to the station to turn in some papers and clock out when I caught you. So technically speaking, this is an official stop.”

Chris nodded. “Okay, then hand me my ticket, and we can have the conversation you really want like civilized adults.”

Red colored Sheriff Stilinski’s face. He looked like he was ready to burst with contempt. Even so, Sheriff Stilinski contained his rage long enough to whip out his ticket pad and write Chris up. He yanked the piece of paper off his pad and shoved it through the window at Chris.

Chris accepted the ticket and placed it gently on the passenger seat. He had face far more frightening things in his life, and would not let Mr. Stilinski’s rage break his façade of calm.

Chris rested his hand the car’s door handle, but did not rush to exit his car. Instead, he cocked his head to the side and delivered one of his expecting looks at Mr. Stilinski. “I can’t get out of my vehicle if you’re standing in front of the door.”

Mr. Stilinski’s venomous stare intensified.

Chris held his gournd.

Begrudgingly, Mr. Stilinski took two steps back, just enough distance so Chris could open his door, but still close enough that Mr. Stilinski could lunge and strangle Chris.

Maintaining a composed demeanor, Chris exited the safety of his car.

Chris shut his door behind him, and the click of the latch acted like a starting gun at a race track; Mr. Stilinski unleashed his verbal assault.

“The only reason I am not beating you to a bloody pulp right now is because of the camera on my car.”

Chris glanced at the police vehicle, taking a small amount of comfort in the knowledge that Mr. Stilinski would be unable to unleash his full rage without risking his life and career. Chris was grateful for that modicum of safety. “I’m a little surprised you didn’t take a page out of Stiles’ book and tamper with camera.”

“Don’t talk about my son,” Mr. Stilinski snapped. His fists curled. “You have no right, you pedophile.”

“I never once made a move on Stiles before he was twenty-one.” Chris was not going to mention that Stiles had been the one to make the first move in their relationship. He sensed that Mr. Stilinski would punch him even with the camera present.

“And why should I believe you?” Mr. Stilinski lurched forward as if to grab Chris, but yanked himself back. He took a deep breath to calm himself, but his fist trembled at his side.

Mr. Stilinski’s fury blazed so bright, Chris couldn’t look at him.

“You’ve been around my son since he was sixteen! Since then you’ve dragged him into life or death situations, and forced him into scenarios that most adults wouldn’t be able to handle.”

“I never forced him into anything.” A spark lit in Chris’ chest. There were a lot of things Mr. Stilinski could say about him, but Chris refused to be portrayed as the man who led Stiles or any of Stiles’ friends down the supernatural path—down the path that would force them to watch several of their friends die, to question their sanity, and force them to make or life or death decisions. He hadn’t wanted that for Allison, and he had trained her for those situations. He sure as hell didn’t want anyone who’d never been trained to experience such hardships. “Stiles made his decisions on his own.”

“And you never tried to stop him or any of the other kids.”

“Did you?”

“This isn’t about me. This is about you influencing my son—my son who is the same age as your daughter would be if she were still alive. How can—“ Mr. Stilinski cut himself off. He shook his head in disgust, his mouth hanging open as he searched for words. “How can any parent be okay dating someone who is the same age as their child?”

The question tore through Chris’ chest like a forty-five caliber bullet.

Chris had no defense against that question, even though it has been a question he had asked himself so many times since he started dating Stiles.

“How can you date one of your daughter’s friends?”

How could he betray Allison? What would Allison think if she saw him now? Those were questions that often accompanied the one Mr. Stilinski had asked.

Hurt and shame spread through Chris’ veins like a thick poison. “I never intended for this to happen.”

Chris steeled himself and shoved down the pain that sliced through him like blades. “But I can’t switch off my feelings either.”

“’Feelings?’” Disgust and bewilderment tinted Mr Stilinski’s voice. “Feelings? Like the feelings your sister Kate had for Derek?”

Pain and anger converged together and Chris straightened up. This time it was his turn to curl his fists and restrain himself from choking Mr. Stilinski. “Don’t you dare bring her up, and don’t you ever compare what I’m doing with Stiles to what she did to Derek and his family. I know you don’t want to hear this, and you will probably never believe me, but I love Stiles. You can hate me for that. Hell, I’ll even let you call me a pedophile if it makes you feel better. But I swear, if you ever suggest that I am using Stiles with the intent to harm him and all those closest to him then it is going to be me beating you to a pulp. Do I make myself clear?”

“And you think just because you love him, that what you’re doing with him is okay?” Mr. Stilinski demanded, his voice a growl that would make a werewolf proud.

“Of course not! I never said—“ The 1960s Batman theme song blared from Chris’ jacket pocket where he kept his cell phone.

Chris sighed in aggravation and ran his palm down his face; Stiles had changed his ringtone again. He pulled out the device, which displayed Stiles’ name on its illuminated screen.

Chris held the phone up for Mr. Stilinski to see. “I’m going to answer this. I came down here to check on something supernatural-related, and if I don’t answer Stiles is going to assume the worst.”

Chris didn’t wait for approval. He slid his finger across the screen and answered the phone call. “Hello, Stiles.”

“Gah. You sound so normal and boring when you answer like that. Do you like your new ringtone by the way?” Stiles snickered.

Fondness and annoyance mixed together in an emotion that only Stiles and Peter could produce in Chris. “You’re ridiculous, and I expect you to change it back.”

“What? No way. Figure out how to change it on your own, because I never will.” Stiles stuck out his tongue, or so it sounded like based on the obnoxious noise Stiles made.

Chris angled himself so he wasn’t facing Mr. Stilinski as he spoke, preferring the illusion of privacy to facing Mr. Stilinski’s incredulous expression head on. “Stiles, I know how to change the ringtone. I would just prefer it if you did it since you changed it in the first place.”

“Not gonna happen.”

Chris sighed in defeat. He knew that would be Stiles’ answer, but he could have dreams, couldn’t he?

“So was the grimoire legit, or did you just waste a tank of gas for nothing?”

“It was a bust. Listen, Stiles, I was in the middle of an important conversation with an old acquaintance. Can I call you back later?”

“Just hurry home. The last class I am TA-ing in got canceled and I want to spend some time with you and Peter.”

Stiles had been a lot more clingy with Chris and Peter since Scott and his pack had learned about Stiles’ love life. He was spending more time at home, which Chris appreciated, but it pained him to know how much Scott and his friends’ rejection had upset him.

“I’ll be home as soon as I can. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Chris hung up. He turned around so he was facing Mr. Stilinski again. The man’s face appeared to be struggling on deciding whether he was furious or intrigued. “ I should deck for that phone call.”

“You should leave well enough alone,” Chris stated. “I get it. Stiles is your son—your baby. If the roles were reversed and you were dating Allison, I probably would handle the situation worse than you are right now. That being said: Stiles and I have been dating for four years.”

Mr. Stilinski jerked backward. “Four years?”

Chris couldn’t stop the smug smirk on his face. “I’m guessing Scott didn’t tell you that part.”

Mr. Stilinski shook his head, and for the briefest second there was hesitance in his gaze. Mr. Stilinski squared his shoulders back and held his head high. “You’re still too old, and should know better—not just because you are the older partner, but because you are a parent. Also, the fact that Stiles was your daughter’s friend makes your interest in Stiles even worse.”

“That’s all true,” Chris said. “Yet I’ve been with Stiles and Peter for the last four years, and my time with them has been some of the best time in my life. As I said, you can hate me, but it’s been four years, and I have no intention of going anywhere.”

“And if Stiles were to break up with you?”

“Then I’d be heartbroken, but I’d accept it. Now,” Chris tugged on the car’s door handle. “I promised Stiles I would hurry back. Unless you have something else to say to me, I’m leaving.”

“Oh, I have plenty more to say.” Mr. Stilinski puffed up his chest like he was going to fight Chris, but soon deflated. “However, I also have to report back to the station.” His eyes lit up with challenge. “This conversation isn’t over though.”

“I didn’t expect it was.” Chris tucked himself into the driver’s seat of his car and slammed the door. “And I am sure you will punch me eventually, I just hope it’s not in front of Stiles or Peter.”

Mr. Stilinski was silent for a beat then responded. “I won’t punch my son’s boyfriend in front of him.”

Chris was dumbstruck. He wouldn’t have been surprised that Mr. Stilinski would have such qualms about hitting Stiles’ partner, if Stiles were dating someone his age. The fact that such a rule extended to Chris was oddly comforting.

He was left alone along the curbside as Mr. Stilinski hopped into the police cruiser and sped off down the road.

Chris picked up the speeding ticket Sheriff Stilinski had given him and sighed as he skimmed its contents. The fine was the highest a speeding ticket in the area could be.

Chris crumpled up the paper and tossed it back into the passenger seat.

He supposed the meeting between him and Stilinski could have gone a lot worse.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to chat with me on [tumblr](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
